


А вы Нью-Йорки не ремонтируете?

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: У агента Бартона необычный способ обратить на себя внимание понравившегося ему человека.





	А вы Нью-Йорки не ремонтируете?

— Что, опять?

— Опять… — Клинт Бартон ковырял пол носком ботинка и усердно краснел.

— И как вы умудряетесь? — задал риторический вопрос мистер Старк, владелец и единственный работник фирмы «Старк и Ко», специализирующейся на ремонте супергеройского оборудования и других непонятных штуковин. Он перенес завернутые в полотенце останки лука на свой рабочий стол и включил над ним лампу.

— Да я случайно. Спасал планету, как всегда, — промямлил Бартон.

— От армии фрезеровочных станков? — уточнил мистер Старк, сдувая с обломка лука стальную стружку.

— Ну… Может, и от них. Я так сосредоточенно спасал планету, что не особо заметил, от кого именно, — сказал Хоукай. На нем был покрытый геройской пылью плащик и подозрительно чистые и отглаженные геройские штаны. И волосы были уложены гелем. Тоже геройским, разумеется.

Мастер указательным пальцем поправил очки на переносице и посмотрел на Клинта с негодованием.

— Мистер Бартон, это уже восьмой раз за месяц. Я буду вынужден выслать очередной счет за ремонт вашему начальству. Как можно так небрежно относиться к своему оружию?

— А я что? Я ничего! — обиделся Клинт. — Если бы кое-кто занимался ремонтом музыкальных шкатулок, я бы не относился так к своему… — он захлопнул себе рот ладонью, но почти сразу убрал руку и показал пальцем на стул для посетителей. — Я тут посижу, ладно?

— Это надолго, — мастер еще раз посмотрел на раздробленный на кусочки лук. — Некоторые детали у меня есть, но многое придется делать заново. Возможно, уйдет пара недель.

— А я не спешу! — обрадовался Бартон. — Можно мне тут раскладушку поставить?

Ответить мастер не успел, в дверь его мастерской буквально вломились Капитан Америка и Наташа Романофф, изрядно помятые и покрытые слоем более натуральной геройской пыли.

— Мистер Старк, мой щит… — начал Кэп, но тут увидел Хоукая. — О, Бартон, а ты где прохлаждаешься, пока мы там пашем во благо свободной Америки? — возмутился Роджерс, игнорируя тычки в бок со стороны Наташи. — Так вот, мистер Старк, мой щит…

— Самое время протереть мокрой тряпочкой, — закончила за него Наташа, улыбаясь во все тридцать два (тридцать один, спасибо Халку). — Мы как раз шли это сделать, просто решили сообщить.

— Да? — искренне удивился Стив. — Ты правда так считаешь? А как же Росомаха?

— И Росомаху тряпочкой, у меня есть специальные салфетки, я вам обоим дам в аренду, — заверила девушка, выпихивая Капитана из мастерской. — Давай, Роджерс, двигай булками. Счастливо, мистер Старк, — добавила она, но подмигнула почему-то Бартону.

Мастер по ремонту супергеройского оборудования почесал висок кончиком отвертки, разглядывая вновь закрытую дверь.

— Странные они, — сказал мистер Старк.

— Да ужас! — поддержал его Бартон. — Совсем с кукушечкой поссорились. А вы не отвлекайтесь, не отвлекайтесь, я тут пока немножко освоюсь, — с этими словами он снял плащ, повесил его на спинку стула и предстал перед мастером в костюме «Соколиного глаза в расцвете брачных игр». — Может, я могу помочь? — предложил он, поигрывая мускулами.

— Точно! — воскликнул мистер Старк. — Щит! Когти! Вибраниум и адамантий. Я сделаю вам лук из сплава вибрания и адамантия! Он больше никогда не будет ломаться! — Мастер снял очки, отложил отвертку и поспешил к выходу из мастерской. — Вернусь через пару дней. Лук будет готов совсем скоро!

— Ага, — мрачно сказал Бартон в пустоту и снова натянул на плечи плащ. — Чтобы не ломался — то, что нужно. Я прямо счастлив…

 

***

— Сломался!!! — с порога заорал Бартон почти месяц спустя. У него на физиономии было написано такое искреннее счастье, что этого бы не скрыли никакие попытки выдать его за сожаление или стыд. — Он сломался!!!

— Вибраниум с адамантием? — уточнил мистер Старк, он как раз паял новый намордник для Локи — старый порядком обсосался и стал пропускать его бессвязную речь, что никого не радовало.

— Да-а-а-а-а-а, — выдохнул Клинт, падая на стул с все той же счастливой улыбкой. — Вы не представляете, чего это мне… В смысле, как мне жаль, что он снова сломался, — вовремя поправил себя Хоукай.

Мистер Старк тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну как же так? — попытался возмутиться он, но потом махнул рукой. — Эх, ладно, показывайте.

— Эм-м-м-м… Пока нечего, мы еще работаем над этим, но меня уверили, что все будет хорошо, — сказал Бартон, путая мистера Старка еще сильнее. — Тут вот еще какое дело, — теперь он действительно смутился, — Агент Фьюри сказал, что на оплату ваших счетов уходит треть жалования всех агентов, поэтому теперь я сам должен платить за ремонт. С деньгами у меня не особо, зато руки на месте. Может, я смогу расплатиться как-то иначе? — предложил он, водя указательным пальцем по столешнице. — Помочь в мастерской?

Мастер Старк прикинул, сколько у него висело невыполненных заказов, и решил, что постоянному клиенту можно бы и пойти навстречу.

— Раздевайтесь! — сказал он.

— Да??? — обрадовался Хоукай.

— Ковать умеете?

— Да… — расстроился Хоукай.

— Прекрасно. Защитный костюм в подвале. Нужна клетка для Баки. Потом подведем к ней ток, чтоб его замыкало каждый раз, когда кто-то в мире считает его красивым.

Бартон скривился, но молча поплелся, куда сказано.

 

***

Наверное, какие-то боги (не из Асгарда, нет-нет) все-таки были на стороне Клинта Бартона. Потому что только они могли помочь Клинту разговорить мастера и склонить его пойти прогуляться после работы, только они могли подстроить все таким образом, чтобы прогулка завершилась в пяти шагах от квартиры Бартона под кодовым названием «гнездо», только они могли помочь Хоукаю проявить верх растяпства и сорвать кран в ванной, после чего им обоим пришлось ползать по полу с тряпками…

Видимо, мистер Старк решил, что нельзя оставлять уставших мокрых Хоукаев ужинать в одиночестве, поэтому он согласился остаться… позавтракать. Между этими двумя пунктами тоже кое-что случилось. Скажем, Бартон так сильно обрадовался, что полез целоваться прямо с тряпкой в руках, а мистер Старк не особо и сопротивлялся. Но в итоге про ужин они забыли, зато вспомнили про множество других интересных вещей, которыми можно заняться. Ну и, естественно, вся волшебная хрень типа бабочек в животе и взрывающихся в голове салютов тоже присутствовала, куда ж без нее.

 

***

 

Ранним утром агент Бартон мирно посапывал в уютной постельке, обнимая свою добычу всеми имеющимися конечностями. И если с вечера мистер Старк и пытался отвоевать себе хоть капельку свободы, то к утру смирился с тем, что больше ему из цепких Хоукайских лап не вырваться.

И все бы было хорошо, если бы их мирный сон не был жестоко прерван звонком телефона, который после третьей трели перешел в режим автоответчика.

— Бартон, герой-любовник хренов, — раздался на всю квартиру недовольный голос Наташи Романофф. — Чисто для справки, ты мне должен охрениллион миллионов баксов и новый стакан для йогурта. Два стакана для йогурта, — добавила она после характерного звука разбившегося стекла, сопровождавшегося рыком Брюса Беннера, который был сейчас немножко не Брюсом Беннером. — Если тебе интересно, то идея с «Да пусть Халк по нему лупанет» провалилась. Хотя Халку понравилось, не отнять…

Еще один чудовищный рык сопровождали звуки потасовки, после которой снова раздался голос Наташи.

— Клинт, я люблю тебя, но клянусь кучеряшками на заднице Кэпа, пора менять стратегию. Цветочки там, конфетки… Клинт, давай хоть обсудим!

— Агент Бартон, — перебил ее как всегда строгий и четкий голос Капитана. — Спешу сообщить, что это наглый поклеп, никаких кучеряшек… В смысле, попытки нарушить целостность лука потерпели крах. Мы рано радовались. Та трещина, о которой мы сообщали ранее, оказалась всего лишь царапиной. К сожалению, мы вынуждены признать поражение и сообщить, что команде Мстителей не удалось выполнить миссию. Есть ли альтернативные варианты?

— Да, Клинт, может, все-таки винца выпьете? Или обязательно надо в очередной раз грохнуть лабораторию ЩИТа? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

— А давайте я молоточком шмякну? — предложил Тор, его громкий голос перекрыл даже шум от резвящегося в особняке ЩИТа зеленого чувака.

— Нет!!! — раздалось сразу с нескольких сторон, но Тора было уже не остановить.

— Ложись! — скомандовал Кэп. Динамики телефона натужно затарахтели, и звонок сорвался.

В тишине комнаты громко жужжала муха под потолком. Невыносимо громко.

Клинт Бартон попытался грациозно перебраться на другую сторону постели, но запутался в простынях и не особо грациозно скатился на пол. Он тут же вскочил и к своему огромному огорчению встретился взглядом с мастером.

— Ничего не хотите мне сказать, мистер Бартон? — поинтересовался мистер Старк, которого всю прошедшую ночь называли как угодно, только не мистером Старком.

— Обязательно, — пообещал мистер Бартон, которому явно стоило прикрыть чем-то засосы на шее и припухшие розовые соски, чтобы соответствовать «мистеру Бартону». — Потом. Пока надо бежать, планета снова в опасности, — он гордо вскинул подбородок и бочком пошел к двери, собирая по дороге раскиданную по полу одежду и забавно прижимая простыню к паху, при этом вся его филейная часть оставалась на виду.

-А-а. Ну да, — понимающе кивнул мистер Старк. Он поерзал в постели и выудил из-под себя небольшой предмет. — Эй, спаситель человечества, трусы забыл! — сказал мастер, вертя на пальце серые боксеры.

— Ничего, я и без них всех спасу! — крикнул Бартон из коридора.

— Натрете себе места боевой славы, мистер Бартон, — я вас жалеть не буду, — бессовестно соврал мастер.

Хоукай оскорбленно фыркнул и исчез.

Мастер Старк прикинул, стоит ли вылезать из постели, но быстро решил, что фиг его кто выгонит отсюда. Он совершил героическое усилие, совпадающее по уровню героизма с тем самым спасением человечества, и набрал на мобильном номер.

— Да, мистер Старк, — тут же ответил агент Фьюри, как будто сидел и ждал этого звонка.

— Мистер Фьюри, я по поводу агента Бартона. Вам не кажется, что у него слишком часто ломается лук?

Фьюри невесело хмыкнул.

— Ох, мистер Старк, если б вы только знали, как давно мне это кажется, и как я счастлив, что это наконец-то показалось вам.

— Да-да, показалось. Весьма убедительно показалось, — добавил он, глядя на разоренную постель. — В связи с чем я готов предложить пожизненное сервисное обслуживания лука Хоукая и других частей его тела… в смысле, костюма! — исправился он. — Со скидкой.

— И велика ли скидка? — поинтересовался агент Фьюри.

— Нужно обсудить. Агент Бартон предложил мне пару позиций... то есть, пару вариантов, но я уверен, он способен на большее. Как бы вы отнеслись к идее, что мы с ним проведем переговоры где-нибудь в Гваделупе в ближайшие месяц-два? Уверяю вас, они будут крайне интенсивные, — пообещал мастер Старк.

— С большим облегчением отнесусь, — сказал агент Фьюри. — Знаете, агенту Бартону просто необходимы уже наконец-то хорошие качественные переговоры. И не я один так думаю.

— Прекрасно, — обрадовался мастер. — Тогда договорились.

— Мистер Старк? — окликнул его Фьюри.

— Да?

— А Нью-Йорки вы, случайно, не ремонтируете? — по голосу Фьюри было не особо понятно, шутит тот или нет, поэтому мастер отнесся к вопросу со всей серьезностью. — А то знаете, у нас что-то в этот раз одним луком дело не ограничилось…

— Нью-Йорки? — задумчиво переспросил мистер Старк. — Вы приносите, я посмотрю, — решил он и строго добавил: — Но только после Гваделупы, скидка мистера Бартона требует обсуждения немедленно. Думаю, за месяц-другой мы закончим первый этап переговоров.

— Не торопитесь! — сказал агент Фьюри. — Мы пока передохнем. Нелегкий, знаете ли, годик выдался.

Ник Фьюри, не прощаясь, повесил трубку.

Мистер Старк вертел на пальце серые трусы и думал о своей фирме. Наверное, пришло время расширяться, пересмотреть спектр услуг...

«Старк и Бартон, ремонт супергеройского оборудования и спасение человечества под ключ».

Мистер Старк мечтательно вздохнул и поплелся в ванную выяснять, что полезного есть в героической аптечке Бартона. Он собирался заготовить к возвращению своего Хоукая две-три язвительные реплики, чтобы снова посмотреть, как тот краснеет, подробный бизнес-план для обновленной фирмы и что-то типа охлаждающего компресса с травами и маслом, ну ведь натрет же себе без трусов самое святое, точно натрет…


End file.
